Easter Surprise!
by WTFunk
Summary: Spongebob learns about Easter from Sandy, and introduces it to Bikini Bottom! Enjoy! Beta - read by AmythistAngel07 P.S Yeah, this is a bit late, ain't it?


Sandy arose from her bed. She opened the window and looked outside. The sun  
was perfectly shining in the background, and there were birds happily  
singing.

"Seems likes a good day today!"

She stood up from her bed and checked the calendar. It read April 23.

"Yahoo! It's almost Easter!"

She danced around her room, and danced and cheered like there was no tomorrow.

"I can't wait to see everyone's face when they get a –

But suddenly, she stopped and a slight frown appeared on her face.

"Oh, I forgot. No one here knows about Easter."

-

"Hello Bikini Bottom!"

After greeting his hometown, Spongebob excitedly jumped off his bed and did a  
somersault midair. He landed on a pre – designated spot on the floor,  
next to Gary.

"Tadaah!" 

Gary brought out two "arms" from his body and clapped.

"Well, hello there Gary! Would you like some food?"

He brought out some Snail Po from a cupboard and plopped some food into  
Gary's bowl.

"Bon appétit, Gary!"

Gary grabbed a bib from his shell and ate. Spongebob then went to the table to  
have his breakfast. 

Later…

"That was delicious, right Gary?"

"Meow." Gary burped.

"Well, behave now Gary! I'm going to Sandy's." Spongebob said as he brought  
out his karate gear "I'm going to teach her a little lesson. Dahahaha! 

"I miss Pa and Ma, and I miss good old Texas." Sandy sadly said as she held  
her first Easter egg.

"I really –

Sandy was interrupted by a rustling part of her tree house. She slipped on her  
karate gear, and sprang into action.

"Who's there? Come out now!" 

"Hiya!" 

Spongebob attempted a flying kick on her. She easily dodged this, and  
countered with an axe kick.

"Ouch!" Spongebob shouted.

"Sorry, Spongebob."

Sandy helped Spongebob up. She dusted him off, and then continued to sadly  
fondle her egg.

"What's wrong, Sandy?" Spongebob asked.

"Aw, nothing much, really. It's just another year I won't be  
celebrating Easter."

"What's Easter?"

"Well, basically, it's where you hunt for lots of eggs, which have surprises  
inside like candy or toys. They are hidden by someone called the Easter  
rabbit."

"Ooh! That sounds interesting, Sandy."

"Yeah, I know. Too bad no one under the sea knows it, though."

"Hey, wait-

"Can you please go away first. I'm not exactly feeling hunky-dory Spongebob."

She went back in her room with her head down, and very sad. Spongebob  
felt bad for her, and went home.

"What could I do, Gary?'

"Meow?"

"Sandy was very sad awhile ago. Something about East, um, Easter." 

"Meow?"

"Easter is when a bunny lays eggs at your place, and you crack them open, and  
you can get stuff like toys and Krabby Patties!"

"Meow meow." 

"How could I make eggs, Gary? I thought you lay them." 

"Meow."

Gary went inside his shell. When he went out, he was holding in his mouth a  
fancy Fabergé egg.

"Oh! Those eggs! Great idea, Garebear!"

He hugged Gary, and went to work. 

Later at Midnight…

"Aha, they're done Gary!" Spongebob announced. 

He placed a sack on the table and filled it with numerous eggs. He slung it on  
his shoulder, and prepared to go outside.

"Well, here I go, Gary!" 

"Meow?" 

"Oh yeah, Gary! If I gonna act the part, I should also dress the part!"

Spongebob rushed upstairs, and opened his closet. There were several of  
Spongebob's usual attire hanged on a rail, but at the end was a rabbit suit.

"Ah, here we go!" he exclaimed.

He slipped on the suit, and slung the sack back on his shoulder.

"Well, here goes nothing!"

He went outside, and quietly closed the door. He then started hopping around,  
dropping his special eggs at every home. When he was finished, he went back  
home and slept very soundly.

"What is this?"

On Squidward's bed, there was a fancy egg. It was colored dark blue, and was  
surround by an intricate gold pattern. In the middle, there was a huge,  
circular ruby. At the bottom of this ruby was an etched meassage.

"Wow! A handcrafted, jewel encrusted, egg! This is so amazing."

He grabbed the egg, and stared at it with plate shaped - eyes. He read the  
text at the bottom.

"To Squidward, the best neighbor I was lucky enough to have. Happy Easter,  
Spongebob.  
P.S. Press that shiny, red ruby in the middle, a surprise is waiting for  
you!"

"Oh. Spongebob gave it."

He looked at it again.

"Trash."

He threw it in the trashcan. When it hit the bottom, the button got pushed down. Music started to play.

"What's that sound?" Squidward wondered.

He peered inside the trashcan. Among all the crumpled-up music sheets, the egg produced wonderful music. He picked it up and brushed off the dirt.

"Well, I guess it's pretty good."

Squidward managed a small grin. 

"Duh…breakfast?

On Patrick's desk stood an egg. It was colour pink, like Patrick. Its design  
was fairly simple. On the top, there was a golden star, and below it was a  
message.

"Oh…must eat!"

He grabbed the egg. He opened his big, saliva-filled mouth. As he was  
about to bite it, he saw the message.

"Oh…writing on food…"

He closed his huge mouth and read the message.

"To Patrick, the best friend a sponge could ever have. Happy Easter,  
Spongebob  
P.S. Push down the star, a surprise for you is there!"

Patrick pushed down the star. Slowly, the egg was splitting in half, as the  
Goofy Goober theme song played. When the egg was completely open, Patrick  
saw…

A Krabby Patty.

"Oh boy! Real Breakfast!"

"Ay, what's this on me hand?"

Mr. Krabs had woken up to, yes, another egg. It was a green egg, with numerous  
curved lined surrounding it. The "button" in it was the intricate dollar sign  
in the middle.

"Well I be! I could sell this for a million. Hehehe!"

Then, Mr. Krabs saw the message at the bottom.

"Hm, what's this?"

He angled the egg towards the light.

"To Mr. Krabs, the best boss I am lucky enough to have, Spongebob.

P.S. Press the dollar sign.

P.S.S No, you can't sell it."

"Ay! Well, might as well see the surprise."

He tapped the dollar sign with his claw. The upper half of the egg flipped  
open to reveal…

A dollar.

"Well hey there beautiful!" 

"Ah, it's Easter already?" Sandy yawned.

Sandy rose from her bed, and looked out the window.

"Hmph, same as yesterday." She mumbled "Birds singing, sun shining, big egg in  
the middle of the garden…"

She stared at the big egg.

"Wait a minute, a big egg!" she shouted.

She rushed down the stairs, and opened the front door. Indeed, in her garden  
was a huge egg, about the same size as Sandy's helmet. Of all the eggs  
Spongebob gave, this was the most intricate. On the upper side, there was a  
fancy golden pattern, which looked like several Krabby Patties. In the middle  
was a large, oval-shaped sapphire surrounded by eight smaller rubies. The  
jewels were also surrounded by a silver design. Slightly below it was a  
message. At the bottom side, the design was similar to the upper side. On the  
top was a circular cover.

"Yipee! I got a- What's this?"

She noticed the message, and started to read it.

"To Sandy, the one who taught me many new things, and many new holidays. To  
the best squirrel in the sea, and the best friend who is a girl I could ever  
have.  
"Love, Spongebob."

P.S. Press the big ruby, I have a wonderful surprise for you!"

She pressed the ruby. The upper and lower parts of the egg started to spin  
slowly. As they spun, beautiful music played. The top cover disappeared, and a  
small sculpture of Spongebob rose. He was balancing on one foot, and was  
holding a bubble blower. Suddenly, the sculpture started blowing numerous,  
multicolored bubbles, covering the entire dome. Then, for a finale, the egg  
produced two small tubes at the sides, and launched fireworks in the sky. The  
fireworks exploded midair, and a picture of Spongebob appeared in the air.

"Well I'll be Spongebob!" Sandy exclaimed.

"Good Morning Gary!"

Spongebob rose from his bed and did his usual routine. He ate breakfast, fed Gary, and prepared for work.

"Goodbye Gary! I'm off to work!"

"Meow?"

"Of course I've got work on a Sunday, Gary. Ain't my job the best?"

He stepped outside his pineapple. He locked the door and turned around. He was surrounded by every Bikini Bottom citizen.

"Happy Easter, Spongebob!" Everyone cheered.

"Thanks for the beautiful eggs!"

"You liked them?" Spongebob asked.

"Did we like em?" A familiar voice said "Why, we loved 'em lad!"

"Really, Mr. Krabs?"

"Yeah buddy! The tastiest eggs I've ever eaten!" Patrick stated.

"Wow! Even Squidward loved them!" Spongebob exclaimed.

"Not really." Squidward started "Just liked them. A lot."

"Thank you everyone! I'm glad everyone liked my eggs, even if they weren't as good as the Easter Bunny's."

"And, someone made you an Easter egg, too."

Spongebob looked to his right. Sandy was standing there, with a fancy egg in her hands. It was yellow, with spots all over it, to make it look like a sponge. In the middle was a pink heart. It read:

"Dear Spongebob,

Thank you for making this one of the best Easters of my life. Here is an egg for you, to show everyone's appreciation.

"Love, Sandy."

"Press the heart, Spongebob!" Sandy said excitedly.

"HmHm! Ok!"

He pressed the heart-shaped button. The Upper Half of the egg sprang open. A hologram of Spongebob's favourite "band", The A B Cs, appeared, and started singing a song about Easter. Everyone danced and cheered. Even Squidward started to jig along! Then, Sandy grabbed Spongebob's hand. She hugged him tightly, while saying...

"Thank you Spongie. I love you!"


End file.
